Ragnarok: Conquest of Friends
by Ginzu Arai
Summary: My first fanfic. A story that revolves around a Crusader named Ginzu Arainot me though :P The story advances as he makes friends and helps destroy a great threat to Rune Midgard at the time, Dark Lord.
1. Prologue

Ragnarok Online Fanfic

"Welcome to Prontera"

That sigh hung over the gates of Prontera City for the past 20 years. A lone figure walks into the bright city. Children running amongst the adults, seemingly blending in, shops flooding the streets.

"With a new day comes great happiness and it all ends with darkness and regret? Yeah right…," the lone figure removes his cloak and walks into the heart of Prontera. He wears armor as solid as dragon scales.

Within the endless crowds of Prontera, a thief, with little understanding of those around him stirs up what he thinks will be his ticket into the wealthiest man in Prontera.

"Hehe, lets see if this thing really is worth all that zeny…" the thief removes a branch from his pocket, a dead branch.

The thief throws the branch to the floor. A small explosion occurs and a dark aura sweeps Prontera city. Within the smoke of the explosion a dark figure rises to the sky.

"WOW! An evil druid… but that means… RUN!" a man wearing glasses yells it to the crowd.

The earth rumbles as the druid casts a spell. With a crack, large jagged pieces of stone pierce the ground and kill anyone who was within the area. "Call the Knight Chivalry, this monster is slaying the townspeople!"

Our hero, the lone figure turns around. He has dark brown hair and has triangular markings on his face. He removes a thin but very sharp sword and charges at the evil druid.

The Knight Chivalry arrives riding their Peco Peco, large swift birds that walk on the ground rather that fly. The Knights charge at the druid with their spears. The lone figure too charges for the druid. One by one, the knights were knocked out by the druid's more powerful spells. The citizens of Prontera run and scatter as only the lone figure is left to deal with the monster.

Within the confusion, the thief who summoned the monster pickpockets all the run past him. A girl with long black hair and notices this but concentrates on the druid. Only three people remain on the street, the lone figure, the girl with black hair and a red haired knight. The three ready their skills. The lone figure lunges at the druid. All three yell out their skills, as that was the only way to activate them.

"HOLY CROSS!" The lone figure draws a cross on the druids body with his sword and the wounds flash with holy power. The evil druid screeches in pain.

"SOUL STRIKE!" Multiple spirits appear from the girl's hands and converges the druid's body.

The knight now charges the druid with his spear and yells, "PEIRCE!" He stabs the druid and the spearhead pierces through the druid's body and with a great moan, its body vanishes.

The druid was defeated but it left something behind, a book. The lone figure picks it up and examines it. He keeps it in his inventory.

The knight rushes off to aid his comrades. "Who are you? I have never seen that skill before…" asks the girl.

"Me? I'm well… Ginzu Arai. As for the skill, it's not the most powerful."

"Yes it is, well, as far as I know. Well, my name is Ryogi."

"Nice to meet yo…oh no…"

Ginzu finally notices the amount of bodies piling up in Prontera City. Many of them are normal people, a few knights lay dead in pools of blood. Those who ran returned for their loved ones.

Yells and moan could be heard throughout Prontera. All could hear as clear as a bell the yells and sorrows of Prontera's People. "Why did this happen to us?" "Why not some other person!" "Wake up! Please…" Anywhere you turned you could see, this was probably Prontera's most bloodiest incident.

A young white haired man in black races to the scene.

"What has happened here? A boy called me here, saying that there was a monster." Asked the man in black.

"A thief summoned an evil druid using a branch of dead tree." Says Ryogi, hoping it will help.

"Hrmph, we'll apprehend him later. I, Rev. Father Belthezor must resurrect these innocents"

He walk over to each body and reads something under his breath, after this ritual, the bodies would start breathing. The one who died were resurrected. "Truly a great man you are Belthezor. Here, take this," an old man walks up to the priest and hands him a bag of Zeny.

"Thank you Belthezor, forgive me but I have nothing to give in return except my sincere gratitude," the red haired knight says, kneeling in front of the priest.

"Don't worry Usher, all is well. I do not expect rewards." Says the priest with a smile.

Ginzu walks over to the priest, "Hello Belthezor, do you still remember me?"

Ginzu looks at Belhezor straight in the eyes. "Well, do you?"

"I haven't forgotten, thanks to you and your friend, Prontera is once again peaceful. So, How have you been? I haven't seen you since the crusader test!"

"I've gotten along fine, oh, this is Ryogi. I met Belhezor when we were both … what did they call us? Noobs? Yeah. Since we were noobs."

Usher smiles and Ryogi giggles away. The four of them talked through out the night, as if there was no end.

"Damn Knights! That Evil Druid would have succeeded in eliminating majority of Prontera's Guard if it wasn't for …him. The Crusader and Wizard is no surprise but that knight, he has a way with his weapons that I have not seen in a long time… MUAHAHAH … He will be mine…again."


	2. Chapter 1

Part1

"So Ginzu, what brings you back here? The other crusaders are still wondering if you had died. That druid you killed is proof that you have greatly increased your powers. Anyway, that druid is not native to this area, so only one thing could have brought it here," says Belthezor in a serious mood.

"Yes Belthezor, a branch of a the dead tree. At least it was just an evil druid, if a Dark Illusion had turned up, there's no telling what will happen."

Ryogi and Usher walk in. Usher looks as if he had just got up. Ryogi though was with someone, a wizard. He looks up at the others.

"Hey guys! This is Nazreen. Call him Naz for short. So, uhh…did we miss anything?" asked Ryogi.

"Well, I was headed for the drainage, you guys want to come? How about you Naz?" Ginzu asked.

The others looked eager to go but Nazreen seemed uninterested and kept quiet. "Fine, it's settled that we'll go there. So… are you coming Naz?" asked Usher.

"Err…well, I actually …" mumbled Nazreen. "Aww…why don't you come along?" asked Ryogi. "Later…" Nazreen walked out the door of the inn.

"Weird guy isn't he…" said Ryogi with a frown.

In the drainage, Ginzu led his friends to the heart of the Drainage, where the Golden Thief Bug resides. On the way there, they saw many a novice hunting Porings.

"Remember when we were like them? You kept attacking that pupa and it broke into a Creamy and you ran for it? Lucky thing that knight was there, if not, you might not be here Belthezor," said Ginzu.

"Did you have to remind me? I had bruises all over," retaliated Belthezor.

They approached the drainage and readied their equipment. Ginzu removed his sword, a blue hilted flamberge, readied his shield and entered the drainage. Usher rode his Peco Peco. Ryogi walked in casually. Belthezor walked in and readied his spells. He cast spells like 'Gloria' 'Magnificat' 'Angelus' 'Increase Agility' and 'Blessing on his comrades.

The first floor was deserted from any sign of life. "Where are the Thief Bugs? I thought this place was infested," said Usher. "Hey, what's a thief bug look like? I heard of them but never really saw one…" said Ryogi. "Well it looks like that!" Usher charged towards a larger than average cockroach. His spear broke the Thief Bug into pieces. "That was weak…" Ryogi walked up to the insect and examined it. "I cant tell whether its male or female." "Its impossible to see whether its male or female when its young," said Belthezor.

They walked on. To the second, the third, and finally the fourth floor of the Drainage. Much larger thief bugs were encountered, though they had no chance against the party. Deeper into the last floor they saw a glow coming from around a corner. "I think we've found what we are looking for." Ginzu walked slowly towards the corner. More than twenty Male Thief Bugs were found, in the middle, The Golden Thief Bug.

Ryogi sarted casting her spells. " Thunder Storm!" A lightning cloud appeared above the insects, a lightning bolt came down and killed the Male Thief Bugs. Only the Golden Thief Bug was left. Usher charged the bug but missed. Ginzu flung his shield and hit the Golden Thief Bug and returned to him like a boomerang. Ryogi started to cast a spell. "Deluge!" she yelled and the ground was emanating an aura of water and ice. She casted spells like "Cold Bolt", "Frost Diver", and "Water Ball."

The Golden Thief Bug wasn't finished yet. More Thief Bugs came to its aid, overwhelming the party. Usher raised his spear in the air and yelled "Brandish Spear." He spun his spear around; killing the thief bugs but only damaged the Golden Thief Bug.

The Golden Thief Bug was now on an offensive. It attacked Ginzu but his shield deflected the attack. Ginzu now charged, while Ryogi casted frostdiver…. It never seemed to get frozen…. The Golden Thief Bug never seemed to flinch…

The party was at its ends. Anymore Thief Bug attacks they would be totally overwhelmed. Ginzu was getting frustrated, Usher's Peco Peco was tired, Usher himself was still steadfast, Ryogi was getting dazed, Belthezor couldn't hold on much longer. Ginzu had to make a choice, continue fighting and lose the party or retreat and admit defeat.

"Guys, run… Usher and I will hold them off." Said Ginzu. "What?" Ryogi was shocked Although they just met, they had felt that they couldn't leave their friends. Belthezor was casting his Holy Light skill and yells "We wont leave you two out here…" "Yes you will!" Usher yelled as he evaded an attack.

The four of them had turned out to be the best of friends. As the Golden Thief Bug marches along its children to defeat them, a light appears from across the tunnel. The light stopped but a blizzard started. Freezing everything within range. Nazreen walks and yells "Ice wall!" Immediately, pillars of ice form around the frozen Thief Bugs, trapping them, including The Golden Thief Bug.

Usher and Ginzu didn't miss this opportunity, Ginzu started chanting and suddenly, a huge cross appeared on the ground, centering on Ginzu. A bright light was emitting from the cross. All around him were obliterated. Usher charged towards the Golden Thief Bug. His spear was sharp but, as he tried to pierce the insect, he yelled "Spear Stab!" The second the spear hits the Golden Thief Bug was hit, it was flung by the impact of the spear. It flew across the drain and crashed on the wall, and died on impact.

"Did we do it? Have we defeated the legendary Golden Thief Bug?" asked Ginzu in his heart. Would they have killed something that threatened the life of any who entered the drainage?

Ryogi examined the carcass. It had dropped something. "What the hell…this thing…it looks like…Golden underwear… I won't wear this even if its pure gold!"

"No one 's asking you to Ryogi. Anyway…I guess we owe thanks to our hero here…thanks Naz, you did it." Said Ginzu

"No prob, I just wanted to see how you guys fight before I join…Anyway…. you four have killed more than 500 thief bugs in this level. Why don't u pick up some junk and sell them?"

The others wee exited that the legendary Golden Thief Bug is dead. Ginzu noticed something in the sticky bodily fluids of the golden thief bug. He picked it up. It was a normal piece of paper. He cleaned it with his cape. The paper was glowing. They had found the fabled Golden Thief Bug Card. There are things in this world that are known as cards. Each card has its own effects when used correctly. The Golden Thief Bug Card when applied to a shield via a slot would nullify all forms of magic.

"GUYS! LOOK! IT'S THE GOLDEN THIEF BUG CARD! WE GOT IT! WE GOT IT!" yelled Ginzu.

They celebrated, having earned the best card they had ever seen. Is this the end of the journey?


End file.
